


The Sheep and the Lamb

by TheLosingMemory



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Romance, humor?, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosingMemory/pseuds/TheLosingMemory
Summary: Warren Graham had just moved to Arcadia Bay. Hoping to leave behind Portland and his past life, he struggles adjusting to a new one. But once he befriends the shy kid, Nathan, who has a troubled past, things turn to look up. That is until secrets are revealed about Nathan, rumors start around Warren, and high school gossip starts to win. (RATING MAY CHANGE). READ TAGS FOR MORE WARNINGS.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 5





	The Sheep and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kim (online friend)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kim+%28online+friend%29).



> I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I've published two other LIS stories and deleted them both LMFAO. The first one I kinda wrote with someone but lost inspiration. The second was based on an upcoming movie. But due to that, I decided to wait until after the movie is out to make my own version of it. Not only that, but the two stories weren't my normal genre's. The first one was going to be mainly romance while the second was horror. I've wrote those genre's before, obviously, but not fully. I love writing drama, angst, and just things to make you think. So... I'm going to merge my ideas with the FIRST story idea I had posted and put it in a new setting. For those who didn't catch it while it was still up, it was a Nathan and Warren boarding school story. While I'm tempting to do something similar in the future, I'm going to reuse some of the ideas I had for this story.
> 
> This is going to be a love triangle. I already have one couple in mind (*COUGH* GrahamScott *COUGH*) but not sure about others. I do want some spicy drama though. It's going to be a story of not only love; but betrayal and coming to terms with your past. It's HEAVILY inspired by "Perks of being a Wallflower" but of course not going to be a retelling of the story - similar to the second story I tried to start before deleting.
> 
> Rating may change as time goes on.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)

_Thursday - August 16th, 2012. 8:23pm_

I don't know what to name this. Normally, when you write in a journal, you act as if you're writing to someone or something. Such as dear diary, journal, old friend, or even a name - such as Anne Frank. She named her diary Kitty. But the heartbeat in my brain had come to a flatline as I search for the perfect name for you. Sometimes, the best things in life go unnamed. It's like an anonymous poem. It's so beautifully written but the author refuses to be known. Maybe this is my time to shine? Maybe filling your pages without a destined name for you will make you more special.

But, now I'm rambling. I supposed I should do what I intended to do from the start, right? My mom gifted this journal for me after getting my drivers license a few months ago. She could've bought me a new car, some gas, or even a keychain. Instead, she gave me a journal. It's something than nothing, I assume. When she handed me it I was confused as to why. She said that after moving away from Portland, I was quiet and didn't have many friends. She's right. I moved to Arcadia Bay this summer with my mom and dad. She thought that with a journal to write in, I could vent about the past few years. So far, it's not helping. It's weird. But in order to be uncomfortable, you have to be comfortable. At least that's what my mom tells me. I sometimes curse her for being a psychologist. But at the same time, I hope that one day she will understand me.

My father on the other hand is a contractor. He doesn't speak about work much unless it's something major or some drama fest between his co-workers. I enjoy the stories though. My dad is a natural comedian; he makes jokes about almost everything - no matter if its cringy or not. I always wanted to be like my dad. He's so carefree and enjoys living in the moment. My mom is so busy on the past and future she doesn't have time to focus on the present. I guess that's also where today starts, with a present.

"It's to bring you good luck." My father smiled softly as he handed me a keychain. It had a tiny globe of the planet we live on called Earth. I smiled softly and hooked it onto my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder. My father's smile widened, "You happy? First day of junior year!"

"I suppose." I shrugged and looked down.

"Think of it this way, one more year until you're at Blackwell - an all senior school. That means it'll be your final year of high school life and the first moments into college life. Wait... you are going to college, right?" My dad asked.

I chuckled, "Yes."

"My little scientist." My mom walked in, overhearing us. She ruffled my brown curls before kissing my forehead. A blush formed on my cheeks as I looked over at my dad, pleading for him to stop my mother.

"Alright, leave Warren alone." My dad chuckled and gently pulled my mom back. I smiled before fixing my hair with a simple shake of my head. I grabbed the keys off a little hook and waved at them before walking out to the car. We have two. My dad uses the main one for driving to work. He shares it with my mom who works at home in her office. She's a therapist. The other car - which my dad had since he was my age - is severely old. Its rusted and barely kicking.

But in the words of my father; "it gets the job done faster than a desperate hooker."

My mom wasn't too thrilled when he said that to me.

I parked at the school about ten minutes later. Arcadia Bay High School. It was right down the road of the huge school campus of Blackwell. I have to go there a few times a week anyways due to extra classes I'm taking. But I can't wait until I can live on campus by myself. I love my parents but I'm ready to have my own space. I'm ready to choose what I get to eat, wear, when I go to sleep, and the responsibilities of a young adult. Most people my age would be terrified. But I've had a while to prepare myself for this moment.

The high school was two stories tall and it was kinda tiny anyways. There's rumors that they'll transfer all the high school grades to Blackwell, the senior school, but nothing has been confirmed yet. Either way, its much smaller than my old school. My old high school in Portland was three stories and about a mile long. It had a track (indoor and outdoor), football field, archery area, swimming pool, and baseball field. Yeah... it had quite a bit of land. I heard they're going to take the baseball field and turn it into a tennis court.

Not like I'll be there to witness it.

I got out of the beat up death machine and walked up the stairs from the parking lot, going into the building. When you first walked in, you were welcomed by the main office and cafeteria. I got a few weird stares from some people but brushed them off. Its a small town, of course they're going to stare. They've been used to the same people since kindergarten.

"Welcome to Arcadia Bay High School! Well known as A.B.H.S! What's your name and grade?" A young girl said as she walked up to me. She had very short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her shirt was tucked into a skirt with black tights and matching black shoes.

"Warren Graham, eleventh grade."

The girl went down a list for a while before smiling wide. She rummaged through a bin of papers before pulling one out for me. It looked to be a schedule and where my locker was going to be located.

"This is your schedule, locker, and combination. My name is Victoria - future class president!" Victoria smiled wide and held her hand out to me. I forced a smile, grabbing the paper, before shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet-"

"Are you interested in clubs? May I suggest the Vortex Club - which is a group about coming together and spending time - or maybe Student Council? Vortex Club is invite only so you'll have to impress me and other members." Victoria smiled wide, holding the clipboard against her chest.

"Not... really. I don't do well with large crowds of people." I mumbled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"May I then suggest the Geek Club then? Judging from your t-shirt and lack of social skills, you could fit right in." Victoria informed, pointing to my shirt. It was a reference to my favorite show, Doctor Who. I frowned, slightly offended, and shook my head. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, dropping the preppy act. She decided to cut right to the chase.

"Listen, this is my final year to prove I'm not a complete fuck up, all right? Some other bitch is fighting for the President role and she doesn't even have to fight for it. Everyone loves her but she won't do anything good for our grade. So... just... go around saying I convinced you to join a club or some shit? The more positive talk I have, the better chances for me." Victoria explained.

"What's in it for me?"

Victoria snorted and rolled her eyes, finding it funny that I asked that. It's just for her benefit. Something she can put in her college application and brag about when she's old. I forced another smile before shoving past her, walking down the hall. I hated people like her. Who think just because they're popular, or something like it, that they can have anything they want. I went to my first class and smiled softly. It was science! I absolutely loved science. The teacher is someone named M Grant. Michael Grant? Badass if that's the case.

I opened the door and walked inside the room. Only a few people were inside, huddled together, talking. I decided to sit down at a table by myself and pulled my journal - which I'm writing in now - out. I was tempted for the first page to be a doodle but didn't know what to draw. So I just gently slid my pencil against the page, making very light lead marks on the page. After a while, I finally had some motivation to draw. But, almost on cue, it was cut off by the sound of the bell. I raised my head and looked around, seeing the room was almost full. Except, nobody sat beside me.

I figured. Everybody will sit with their friends or people they're aware of. Not the new guy.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher said as she walked into the door. Oh, I just assumed it was going to be a guy. All my science teachers from middle school to now were males. But I assumed it was a nice change for once. She stopped at her desk with a large smile, "I'm Ms. Grant, your eleventh grade biology teacher. I also teach Health so I might see some of you later on."

Looking down at my schedule, I smiled softly. My schedule is split up by two different days. On the first day (known as "A" day), I have biology, math, history, lunch, english, and physical education. On "B" days, I have the same exact schedule except replace phys ed with health. Nice! I get to die during my last school hour every other day. Actually, I don't mind physical education. Sure, it can be a pain in the ass. But at least I'm working off some energy and steam if I'm upset. In the words of my mom, it's better to express yourself than keep things bottled in.

Psychology major things.

"Now before-"

Ms. Grant was cut off by her door creaking open. A boy who was slightly shorter than me walked into the room. His reddish blonde hair was slicked back horribly. It looked a little rushed as a few stray hairs covered his face. He wore a brown cardigan with a long white shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up on the end of his cardigan sleeves, acting as if they were rolled cuffs. His dark jeans were held up by a belt which was barely viewable by the oversized cardigan. His shoes were brown and looked expensive. Despite him looking well put together - for the most part - he seemed nervous.

Ms. Grant sighed, "Mr. Prescott, I will excuse you for the first day. But please don't be late to my class again."

The boy nodded and quickly looked around. I had the only available chair, of course. His shy blue eyes locked with my quiet brown ones as he quickly shuffled over, sitting down beside me. He pulled his chair out, closing his eyes as the metal legs scarped across the floor, before sitting down. I felt his pain. Even though I'm not embarrassed for him, I've been in his situation many times. Being late, having everyone watch you, and making noise on accident which draws more attention.

"Now, I know how tough it is for people to stand up and introduce yourselves. But I need you to do it anyways. Just state your name, something you did over the summer and... your favorite element!" Ms Grant instructed. I heard the boy beside me sigh loudly before rubbing his eyes. I assumed he didn't get much sleep. His designer backpack wasn't the only bags he had. His blue eyes slumped as a few dark bags underneath his eyes showed how tired he was.

After what felt like forever, it was finally my time. I cleared my throat before standing up like my previous classmates had done before.

"Hello, my name is Warren Graham. I'm new here. Over the summer, I moved from Portland to here... and... uhh... my favorite element is H2O. Pretty basic but... yeah." I said. I started off strong but didn't know what to say. I slowly sat back down. Ms. Grant smiled wide, writing down my name before looking over at me.

"What made you and your family move here?" Ms. Grant asked.

"My mom is a therapist and has more clients down here. My dad is a contractor and has a lot of projects here as well and in northern California." I informed and shrugged. Ms. Grant nodded before smiling wide.

"Welcome to Arcadia, I hope you'll do well." She said before looking over at the boy beside me. He avoided her gaze before closing his eyes. He could feel me and others staring at him. He very slowly stood up, the metal legs screaming again, before stopping. He smoothed his pants off before looking up but away from everyone else.

"My name is Nathan Prescott, son of Sean Prescott. He uhh... kinda... owns the town. Over the summer I..." He stopped and swallowed hard. A couple girls laughed as some guys muttered something. I didn't hear them. I heard my dad mention someone named Sean Prescott before. It was right before we moved here and still. Maybe my dad works for his? That would be kinda awkward yet interesting.

"My... my summer was okay. Element is fire... or whatever makes fire. I like fire." Nathan shrugged before looking down. That would be just fuel and oxygen. Ms. Grant smiled softly before nodding. She looked sympathetic for Nathan. Looking over for him, I noticed his eyes were glued to his fingernails which were bitten really low. He was trying to pick at the already small and thin nail of his thumb with his index finger.

"Hey." I whispered at him. Nathan flinched before slowly looking over at me. His confused eyes staring into mine, "Fire is... pretty cool."

Nathan didn't react. He looked away from me and went back to picking his nails. My tiny smile dimmed as I squeezed my eyes closed from embarrassment. Fire is cool?! Your first chance at a friend and you ruined it. Good fucking job, Warren.

"It's not cool. It's smoking hot." Nathan said. I looked over at him, he said it with a straight face. But as soon as I looked over, he smirked, trying to hold in a snicker. I let out a breathless laugh before shaking my head. Nathan covered his nose and mouth with his hand, his smirk turning into a smile. I bit my lip before shaking my head.

"Are you a pyromaniac?" I asked. Nathans smile dimmed as he looked over at me. My smile dimmed too, figuring he is but doesn't want to talk about it.

"I'm pyro-sexual."

"Huh?"

"I'm attracted to fire sexually. I want to stick my dick in-"

"NATHAN!" Ms. Grant yelled, over hearing our conversation. Nathan's jumped startled as she stared at Nathan and I. I didn't realize I was laughing until I coughed, trying to catch my breath. Clearing my throat, I also looked up at Ms. Grant. She sighed loudly, "It's the first day, you two. If this becomes an issue, I will be forced to move you two. Now... Brooke... please start over since two of your very childish classmates wanted to talk."

My face turned red again as I looked away from Nathan. Hearing the girl right behind me talk made me zone out. It was my first day and of course I get in trouble. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Grabbing my bag, I looked over at Nathan who was zipping his bag up. He was taking his time, wanting to be one of the last ones out.

"Hey... does your dad own Prescott Estates?" I asked. Nathan slowly nodded. Looking up at me, I saw he seemed scared. Maybe his dad has a bad reputation or something. I smiled softly, "My dad is a contractor. I think he started working for your dad."

"Cool." Nathan nodded.

"Yeah! What class do you have next?"

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"So... I can see if we have any more classes together?" I said. I then pulled my schedule out and handed it to Nathan. Nathans thin and lightly trembling hand took my schedule and read it. He squinted, trying to read it, before his eyes widened. Looking back at his schedule, he compared the two before handing it back to me.

"We have almost every class together."

"What?"

"Are you fuckin deaf?!" Nathan snapped. My eyes widened before he realized his sudden change in attitude. He cleared his throat before standing up. I don't expect us to be best friends after one interaction but what did I do for that? I just asked. He sighed loudly before looking over at me, "We have everything but history together... so... let's get to math."

I nodded and decided to follow his lead. He walked down the hall and around a corner. A few people greeted him and some people glared at him. I assumed he has a reputation like his dad - or due to his dad - which makes people dislike him. Nathan walked into the classroom, trailing behind me once I walked in. I sat down at a desk and he sat down right beside me. I guess he's a lot like me, sticking to the same people if possible.

"So... what did you do for the summer?" I asked.

"Why?"

"You didn't really answer Ms. Grant." I informed Nathan who sighed softly. He rubbed his forehead before pushing the loose strands of hair back onto the rest of the hair. He swallowed hard before shrugging, looking down.

"I don't know." He muttered before noticing a loose strand on his jeans. He began to tear and pick at it, slowly making it bigger.

"Oh come on! You didn't start a job? Hang out with friends? Go on vacation?"

"Kinda hard to do that." Nathan said. I waited in silence for him to continue, but he didn't. I took that as a sign to back off for a while. Nathan's leg began to bounce up and down as he took his attention off the string and to his nails once again. Without looking up he said, "What about you? Anything else besides moving to this shit town?"

"I started a job at the mall. I work at Auntie Anne's."

"Good pretzels."

"But overpriced." I chuckled. Nathan snorted and a smirk formed. I indicate that he has some money due to his father and doesn't need to care about expenses. Lucky. Meanwhile, I contemplate if I should buy a candy bar or save my money for future college expenses. I assumed Nathan doesn't have to work due to his father... which made me slightly more jealous. He gets to stay home and probably watch shows on a huge flat screen. Just picturing that is making me more jealous of him now.

"I mean... I did do something." Nathan shrugged, "I stayed in Flordia for a few weeks."

"Cool! Any reason why?" I asked.

"Just... to visit family." Nathan muttered. I knew he wanted to talk more about it but doesn't know how to.  
"Did you go to Universal Studios or Disney?" I asked. Nathan smiled softly and nodded. I've been to Disney Land in California twice but I was super young. I smiled wide and nudged him, "Did you bang Tinkerbell?"

"I prefer Belle."

"What? Why? She's a nerd."

"Says the guy wearing a weird shirt. What the hell is that show anyways?! I see it advertised a lot." Nathan asked, gesturing to my shirt. I smiled wide, taking pride in knowing so much about the show. I cleared my throat and straightened my posture, making me much taller than the slouching boy.

"Doctor Who is a show about an alien - disguised as a man - going around saving time and space. He travels around with companions and-"

"Does he fuck them?" Nathan cut me off.

"No... well... he did have a daughter. But that's a different story! Anyways, he travels around time and tries to make things right. Such as the episode 'Vincent and the Doctor', he tries to save Van Gogh who was an artist that rumored to commit suicide. But in the end, he couldn't. There's also an episode of Pompeii. But its not just history, they have original episode plotlines and original villain's such as robots and-"

"Warren, is it?" Nathan said. I nodded before he continued, "I don't care anymore."

"Well it's a good show and-"

"I'm sorry I asked. Please change the topic before I get a bigger headache trying to make sense of that shit." Nathan said before rubbing his forehead. I chuckled and rolled my eyes before thinking a bit.

"Have you heard of Sherlock?" I asked.

"Oh... like... Sherlock Holmes? The novels? My father has them including a signed book from Sir Arthur Doyle." Nathan shrugged. I blinked several times as he just stared at me. He has a famous authors autograph who wrote the most popular detective? He's calm about it too?! I shook it off before nodding.

"Yes, sort of. I meant the show with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. It's the exact same tales of the Sherlock stories but its modernized to fit our time period." I informed. Nathan's brows raised, slightly intrigued. He then snickered and looked away.

"His last name is CUMberbatch?"

"Why do you only care about the sexual things?"

"I'm a teenage male." Nathan shrugged and looked down. His leg was no longer bouncing. He seemed a bit calmer now than his nervous and reserved self. Of course he was probably still super shy but it's the first steps of making friends. Plus with us having almost every class together, it's better to get comfortable now than later.

"Do you have any current favorite shows?" I asked.

"Uhm... the vampire diaries... are cool." Nathan shrugged and looked down. "My sister watches it a lot and it's not that bad. I watch it from time to time but other than that... I just watch movies."

"What kind of movies?" I asked.

"Mainly old stuff. Nosferatu, King Kong, Roman Holiday, almost anything with Charlie Chaplin. I love the older films more, I have no idea." Nathan informed.

"I love Nosferatu! Man, when I saw that one Spongebob episode with him in it, I was scared shitless!" I laughed. Nathan let out a breathless laugh with a smile before I continued, "Like him flicking the light on and off gave me nightmares. But once I watched the actual movie, it wasn't that bad."

"I love Nosferatu along with Dracula, Frankenstein's monster, everything. I don't get scared with those movies or modern horror movies. If anything... I find them comforting." Nathan admitted before shrugging, "I don't know why I'm sharing this."

"No, I get it! Horror movies are addicting. Once you're done, you just wanna keep it going, pushing you to your limit." I smiled wide. Nathan shrugged before rubbing his wrist. Once again, I could tell he wanted to say more. But I wanted him to open up on his own. It was going to be a challenge but one I'm very willing to take.

Once school ended, I went back home. I pulled up home and parked. Yawning, I walked through the side door of the house and into the kitchen. My mother was home, as always, a sandwich on a plate waiting. She always made me a sandwich once I got home, its been a tradition since first grade. I smiled, grabbing the sandwich, taking a bite. She smiled wide as she walked over.

"How was the first day?"

"It was okay. I think I met a new friend today." I smiled and shrugged.

"What's her name?"

"Who said it was a girl?" I asked with an eyeroll.

"So it is a girl?"

"If so, she has a very masculine name to me. I guess 'her' name is Nathan, Nathan Prescott." I said, putting air quotes around the gender my mom assumed Nathan was at first. My moms happy smile dimmed as she frowned slightly before taking a step back. I took another bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she made me before raising a brow, wondering what was wrong.

"Prescott? As in the Prescott Estates?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Honey, your dad is most working for his."

"Okay?"

"Just... be careful. I heard the Prescott's are super powerful and entitled." She sighed before sighing loudly. At my other school, I was severely bullied by the popular people. I'm hoping that if Nathan's possible, nobody will pick on me. If anything, Nathan being my friend could be an advantage. At that moment, my cellphone beeped. I only had it for work and to let my parents know if I was okay. I reached my iPhone 5 out and noticed I had a few notifications on social media. Opening Facebook first, I had a friend request. It was Nathan.

I accepted and went to his page. It was very vague. The profile picture was his last yearbook photo and his most recent posts were about the football games at school or praising his dad's work. Wait, he's on the football team?! He looks so thin and lanky. I find it impossible to even throw a ball, let alone dedicate to it. Up next was Instagram... where... you guessed it, I got a new follower.

_xNathanPrescottx has followed you!_

I followed him back. Only three posts, which was him on the football field, him and his dad, and some orange cat. I liked the most recent photo, which was him and the cat. What can I say? I'm a sucker for animals. Going to the final app, was snapchat. I opened and saw that I had a friend request. Okay, how the hell did he get everything? His username was the same on Instagram.

_xNathanPrescottx has sent you a snap._

Opening it, I saw it was a simple photo of him throwing up the peace sign. I chuckled and sent one back. He then replied with a photo of his cat with the caption, "Meet Hades, my devilish pussy."

_Me: Isn't Hades the greek god of the underworld?_

_Nathan: sum1 passed geerk mythloly class_

_Me: How did you get my socials?_

_Nathan: Victoria Chase_

The girl that greeted me when I first walked in. But that still didn't answer my question. I was laying on my bed, upside down, with my phone hovering above my face. I decided to text him back.

_Me: Okay, how did she get it?_

_Nathan: idfk ask her ig_

_Nathan: sumting about quick adds or sum shit_

_Me: Do you always text like that?_

_Nathan: txt like wut?_

_Me: In short words and in uncomplete sentences._

_Nathan: stfu b4 i lite u on fire bc im pirosexual_


End file.
